fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
That's Life!
|season=3 |episode=2 |wish=that Mrs. Turner's garden would be full of life |writer=Spencer Green Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Butch Hartman Jim Schumann |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Sarah Frost Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) January 18, 2002 (US) November 8, 2002 |previous=Ruled Out |next=Shiny Teeth |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd= Season 3 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 |caption = Burial in garden (pushing up daisies)}} That's Life! is the second episode of Season 3. It is considered part of Season 3 even though it premiered before "Information Stupor Highway". Plot Mom is sad that her garden died. Timmy wishes that her garden were full of life. The wish causes his buried pet gerbil, Eddie, to return to life from the dead. The problem is Eddie wants revenge on the person who neglected him. Synopsis When Timmy is eating a slice of pizza, he tells Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as his goldfish) that it is the greatest pizza he has ever eaten in his whole life. Wanda then says " How about throwing that our way sport?" Cosmo followed this with "Yeah, I'm hungry!" then they turned into "skeleton goldfishes". Timmy answers "But this is the last really huge most circular piece" then he grabs the whole pizza. When he was about to eat the last of it, Mom tells him "Honestly Timmy, that's no way to take care of your pets. Just look at them..." Cosmo and Wanda hit the bottom of the bowl. Mom continues "No wonder that your pets dieeeyyyie...I mean run away when you went to summer camp." She then smiles nervously. She continues "...pets need loving and nurturing to grow big and strong..." She folds the pizza up and throws it in the fishbowl, causing it to hit Cosmo and Wanda directly. She then continues with "...just like my soon to be award winning garden'. At Mom's field, her smile turns into a frown and cries out everything she touches dies, and Timmy stepped away a little and mom continues to sob. Dad suddenly emerges from the soil with a digging vehicle and asks mom that why is he sobbing in this lifeless patch of dirt and death. Mom answers that it's because tomorrow is the Dimmsdale big veg out and she wanted her garden to win first prize this year. The lifeless fruit then falls off mom's lifeless plants and mom and dad panicked. Timmy then replies "It's okay mom, it's just a silly gardening contest. So what if the Dinklebergs win again." Dad then is shocked by this and looks at his spying submarine telescope and sees the Dinklebergs garden filled with life and a swimming pool. He then tells mom "you can beat them honey, it's important to me... I mean you. Besides, your a natural gardener..." a flower grows instantly but dies a second later. Dad continues "these cherry tomatoes look scrumptious. Mom replies "they're watermelons" dad says "neat." Mom continues to sob. Timmy then says that so what if mom loses to the Dinklebergs, and they're kind of nice. Dad angrily objected and tells him that if he loves them so much, then he should go live with them. Timmy replies "well, they do have a pool and a not dead garden." Dad again angrily replies "just leave us." Mom follows "you said enough" then Timmy goes to his room and mom and dad sob all afternoon. At his room, he tells Cosmo and Wanda that he doesn't meant to hurt there feelings that bad. Wanda replies "Wow, your mom sure seems upset." Timmy continues "I wish I can stop her stop crying." Wanda replies "It could sure help if we knew what she was crying about." Mom then suddenly shouts that she's upset because she could not anything bring to life in her garden. Timmy heard this and wished that everything in his Mom's garden was full of life. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and poofed the garden full of life. But the consequence is that a buried box of his pet gerbil "Eddie" was pushed up by the growing seeds and his hand pops out of the soil. On the next day, Eddie stands and stares angrily at Timmy and when he saw him he was so happy and it's a dream come true. But Eddie suddenly strangled him and beats him up. Cosmo and Wanda saw this and they put Eddie in a cage. He then asks him that where he has been all this time and he notices that he hasn't been taken care of since he ran away . He then tells Eddie that "I'm gonna be a better pet this time.." he picks up Eddie's cage and puts it on the table. Timmy continues "I'm not gonna just leave like I did when I went to summer camp. Yep, no more randomly meaningless distractions for me." Chester with A.J. suddenly calls him and asks him that if he wants to see Chester's braces get tightened up. Timmy then runs like the speed of light outside leaving Cosmo and Wanda to Eddie. Cosmo says that he's not terrible and horrible at all and suddenly Eddie tries to get out and makes havoc inside the cage. Wanda asks Cosmo "Dinkleberg's Pool?" Cosmo replies "right." then they poofed off. 7 hours later Eddie still stares angrily waiting for Timmy. Timmy then went in and greets Cosmo and Wanda who just poofed back in. Timmy then tell Cosmo and Wanda "you should've seen Chester's mouth it's really..." he then opens the cage and Eddie beats him up again and went back in tearing Timmy's clothes. Timmy continues "...tight." Cosmo then stated "oh, he missed you." Cosmo and Wanda then poof a life vessel to replace Timmy's clothes. Timmy replies " Wow, he must still be angry about the whole summer camp thing. Well, I'm not going to let him down again. In fact I wish I could shrink down to Eddie size, and give him a big hug!". Cosmo and Wanda nervously raise their wands and grant his wish. Timmy then shrunk and Eddie grabs him by the neck again and throws at the cage. He asks why is he so angry to him. Cosmo then says "maybe he thinks that you buried him in that shoebox saying here lies "Eddie the dead gerbil". Timmy then says "the dead gerbil? But mom told him that he run away". Wanda then says that he wished that everything in his mom's garden was full of life and Eddie was buried in the garden. Timmy then asks "How the heck did he die?" Eddie then lifts a muffler and walk towards Timmy. But Timmy says "Wait, but dad was supposed to take care of you while I was stuck at summer camp, (echoes)." Eddie then sees a flashback that dad was checking a list that was about the things he must do. "mmm, What was I was supposed to do when Timmy was at summer camp? (echoes)". Then he checks some things and he forgot to feed the gerbil. "Feed the gerbil." he then sees the dead gerbil. "I mean bury the gerbil that was about to be fed when Timmy was at summer camp (echoes)". Then Eddie goes out of the cage and looks for dad. He then tells Cosmo and Wanda to not let Eddie's justified rage ruin the chance of mom winning the veg out while he tries to get out. Wanda replies "you got it champ". They poof off. Then dad was about to go down the stairs when Eddie puts a roller skate which causes dad to slip and fall off the stairs but Cosmo poofs an exercise equipment which helps dad to land safely. Timmy then gets out of the cage. Dad says to the judges that the Dinklebergs' steal candy from children and went in to get the doctored photo's which again causes dad to fall into another trap of Eddie. But Timmy holds off Eddie and says run because Eddie wants to kill him. Dad replies "Kill me. Why does he want to kill me? Your mom's the one who forgot to feed him while you was at summer camp(echoes)". Eddie then pushes Timmy out of his way and goes after his Mom. He snaps the rope at the roof, and swings to claw Mom but Cosmo (as a plant) extends his branches which cause mom to trip and saves mom from danger. The judges then state that they have a winner, but as a formality, they need to see her yams. Mom then goes in the kitchen and looks for the can of yams and she did not notice the big ax which Eddie set up as a trap for her. She then trips the rope and the ax almost hit her but Timmy holds the rope just in time. Eddie then bites the rope and Timmy tries to reason out with him "I was your owner, I should have taken care of you, I'm sorry." When Eddie heard this he stopped, but Timmy was slipping and he told Cosmo to get his mom to safety. Cosmo replied "You got it." He then poofs into a shoe and kicks mom to safety "I love this job." Then a can of yam was rolling towards them. Wanda then tells Timmy "Isn't it cheating that your mom is using canned yams?" Timmy "Well somebody grew them." The can of yam was about to roll over them, but Eddie saved them from danger. Timmy then says "Eddie you saved me." Wanda says "ohh, he loves you again." Timmy hugs Eddie but Eddie is accidentally sliced in half. Timmy says "I can fix that." Then the judges announced the winner which is Mom. Dad says "I did it I beat the Dinklebergs, I mean you beat the Dinklebergs..." Then the judges gave her a plant but when she touched it, it died instantly. Mom cries "everything I touch dies!" Mom sobs again and dad, Mr. Dinkleberg and the judges step away from her. Dad then asks Dinkleberg if he is going to shake Mom's hand. Timmy then fixes Eddie up with white bandage Wanda "oh, you and Eddie are friend again." Cosmo replies "Oh great, one more mouth to not feed." Timmy then replies " Don't worry about that Cosmo, I figured out that if I will have a pet, I have to take care of it. But I wonder what happened to my kitty, my bunny, my ferret, my ocelot, my puppy, and my parrot mom and dad also said that ran away when I was at summer camp." Then all of Timmy's pets' hands come out of the ground which causes Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Eddie to all scream. Timmy then says to himself "I've gotta stop going to summer camp" with the echoes happening again. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Carlos Alazraqui as Eddie / Judge External links *That's Life clip at Nick.com *That's Life transcript at Scribd * de:So ist das Leben Category:Episodes Category:Season 3